Paraty
Introduction Paraty (also spelled Parati) is a coastal historic town in the state of Rio de Janeiro, Brazil. It was first settled by the Portuguese in 1667. Its old churches, cobbled streets and nearby forests, waterfalls, islands and emerald-green sea attract lots of tourists interested in mixing cultural tourism and more natural settings. Accomodation * Bungalô Paraty Chalé na Cachoeira Paraty, Aluguel Temporada Paraty, Estrada Paraty Cunha Km 5. Paraty, RJ. +55 0 24 3373 1302 paraty@chillinnsuites.com, Bungalo na Cachoeira em Paraty. Em nosso Bangalô Deluxe, os amantes da natureza, podram relaxar e desfrutar da Mata Atlántica na Serra da Bocaina. Hospede-se neste paraiso e desfrute de suas férias com todos os serviços, alugue uma Casa ao lado das Cachoeiras na beleza natural de Paraty e a só 5 km do Centro Historico de Paraty. --- * Hostel Chill Inn Hostel Paraty, Beach Front Hostel, Rua Orlando Carpinelli, 3 - Praia do Pontal, In Praia do Pontal in Town, +55 24 3371-2545 bookings@chillinnhostel.com, Pousada Chill Inn Hostel Paraty, Dorms From R$19 - Private Rooms from R$59, Cool Beachfront Hostel in Twon. Free Pick-Up, Breakfast, all rooms ensuite. --- * Hostel en Paraty Contact us: paraty@gekohostel.com - Geko Hostel '''is located at Praia Pontal, only 3 minutos away from the historical town of Paraty and also near of all that you may need. This hostel in front of the sea it's a quiet and chilled out enviroment where you can enjoy a caipirinha, make new friendships from all over Brazil and the world, you may read a book, play the guitar or anything else that you may enjoy. +55 (0) 24 3371 2507 | Rua Orlando Carpinelli, 5 | Praia do Pontal. --- Category:Cities Attractions '''Trinidade Located near Paraty, you can visit this quaint fisherman village turned hippie town, which boasts some of Costa Verde’s most beautiful beaches. You’ll have the opportunity to trek in the rainforest to reach the Caixado Natural Pool – a small oasis in the middle of the jungle – perfect for snorkeling. Book your trip and enjoy Trinidade at Chill Inn Hostel & Pousada do Parati. --- Jeep Tours Take part in an incredible adventure - visiting the famous National Park of Serra Bocaina with its preserved rainforest and breath-taking waterfalls. After that, check out the typical Cachaca( nationa liquor) distilleries before making your way up the historical Gold Trail, used during the -century to export gold. An all inclusive and informative tour! From: Geko Hostel and Pousada do Paraty Departure: 10.30 am Duration: 6 hrs --- Economy Other places named Paraty See also Subject-specific pages that have been started or that we hope will soon be written about Paraty :(please click to visit or start page) *Accommodation (Hotels, bed&breakfast, motels, camping grounds?) *Attractions *Bargains (Where can frugal people buy cheaply?) *Children's activities *Churches *Climate *Current events *Downtown (Or CBD or "City centre") *Food and drink *Geography (Rivers, mountains, suburbs, localities) *Government ("Who ya gonna call" if there's a fountain flooding the road?) *History *Hospitals (And other medical resources?) *Industry *Media (TV, radio, newspapers) *Museums *Music *Natives (Locally or nationally famous people born in Paraty) *Organisations (Clubs, NGOs, societies, charities) *Pioneers (Who came first?) *Prominent people (Which residents have been in the public eye?) *Restaurants *Schools *Sport *Sustainability (Environment and conservation) *Tertiary education *Theatres *Transportation (Bus, cycleway, ferry, motorway, taxi-cab, train) *Trivia (nicknames, slogan, symbols?) *Utilities (Electricity, gas, phone, water) External links * Category:Cities